


Admiradora

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Pre-Canon, Unrequited
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Mipha tinha admirado a princesa por muito tempo.





	Admiradora

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Admirer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843144) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 06 - secret admirer (admiradora secreta).

Mipha tinha admirado a princesa por muito tempo.

Elas eram parecidas de muitas formas, e não só por causa de seu título e posição.

Ambas eram necessárias para seu povo, que tanto precisava delas, e tanto era esperado delas.

E ambas eram abençoadas com dons que por vezes poderiam se parecer mais com fardos.

Zelda era tão jovem, mas ela já carregava nos ombros o peso do mundo.

Tão jovem, e ainda assim tão dedicada para com os seus deveres, para com a sua missão.

Quando Zelda a chamou como campeã, Mipha não teve escolha senão aceitar o convite.

Ela temia que dessa forma pudesse abandonar seu povo quando mais precisavam dela, mas Zelda era quase hipnotizante. Ela convenceu Mipha que poderiam derrotar o mal, que poderiam salvar todo mundo, e se podiam, era seu dever fazer isso.

Foi admiração que primeiro lhe fez aceitar o convite de Zelda, mas logo isso se transformou em algo mais, apesar de não conseguir se fazer contar isso para ela.

Tinham um mundo para salvar, não havia tempo para o amor quando a sua missão era tão importante.

O tempo para esses sentimentos viria depois que elas tivessem ganhado, Mipha tinha certeza disso.


End file.
